


was hoping i could get lost in your paradise

by niallszayn



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: let's assume "lost in japan" is about niall. shawn flies to japan and they cut the tension with a knife. or...something like that





	was hoping i could get lost in your paradise

**Author's Note:**

> very much inspired by lost in japan, which needed to become a hendes fic. this was supposed to be smut only and a way to fight my writer's block but since i haven't written smut in literal years it's turned into lots of feelings and a little bit of awkwardly written smut. hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> (let’s ignore the fact that shawn was absolutely not just a couple hours from japan whenever niall was there)

_Got plans tonight?_

Niall stares at his phone screen with a frown. He just got out of another interview, it’s past 5pm and Shawn Mendes sent him a text an hour ago. A text that makes no sense because Niall knows he told Shawn just yesterday during the conversation following Shawn’s birthday text that he was in Japan. Where Shawn is not.

 _Nah_ , he types back anyway because it’s Shawn, and Niall somehow hasn’t been able not to text him back too quickly lately, _just gym. Why?_

Shawn texts back a smiling emoji and asks for the name of his hotel. Niall answers with more question marks and a weird feeling in his stomach, almost like dread. He knows Mark is really gonna make him work at the gym in a bit and he dreads that, but the feeling is different. He forcefully stuffs his hand in his pocket to keep himself from biting his fingernails but his knee keeps jiggling anxiously all the way back to the hotel, so much so that Basil asks him if he’s alright.

“Yeah, fine,” Niall mumbles, pulls his phone back out again to squint at the bright screen.

_Was thinking...I saw a flight that could get me to your hotel by 9.30 tonight_

_I’m sort of at the airport already_

_Tell me to back off if u don’t wanna see me_

_Its fine really_

_Maybe this is crazy but i suddenly really wanted to see you_ , Shawn has texted in rapid succession.

Niall slams his phone screen-down onto his thigh and tries to breathe regularly. That’s...not a very platonic series of texts. Fuck, he thinks, heart hammering at the thought of Shawn spontaneously rushing to the airport to come see him in another country. Niall’s not stupid, he knows they’ve been skirting around something more for a while now, flirting with each other and the occasional lingering touch that Niall then would proceed to think about for hours, but neither of them has ever actually acknowledged there’s something going on. Niall doesn’t know if anything is going on, he just knows he’s been attracted to Shawn since the beginning, and since the Jingle Ball Tour he’s been properly into him. It’s been feeling like more than just a friendship for a while now. And now this.

_I’m only a couple hundred miles from Japan_

_Who knows when we’ll be this close again next_

_Unless you’re too tired or smth_ , Shawn has sent three more texts when Niall finally turns his phone back around.

Okay. Maybe he just means this to be a friendly visit. Maybe. It still doesn’t feel like that to Niall.

 _Yeah_ , he texts back as casually as possible, _i’ll let reception know so they can let you up incase I’m still in the gym or something !_

They’re doing some filming during his workout tonight and he doesn’t have to fake his exhaustion or how he sometimes hates Jarv with a passion, when every single muscle in his body feels like it’s on fire. It’s so intense that he almost manages to forget his phone in his bag off to the side or the fact that Shawn is currently on a plane heading this way.

When Jarv finally lets off him, Niall rests his hands on his knees for a few seconds until he’s caught his breath, then heads straight to his phone to check for any updates. He’s still not entirely sure this isn’t all some elaborate joke.

_Don’t fall asleep! Just landed!_

Niall bites his lip to keep from smiling when he reads Shawn’s latest text, sent only a few minutes ago. He doesn’t know what tonight is about and what’s gonna happen, but he suddenly can’t wait to see Shawn.

 _Promise_ , he texts back, then wishes Mark and Conor, who’s still packing up his camera equipment, a good night and heads to the elevator with Basil. He’s sweaty and very relieved when there’s no one but them in there.

“You sure you’re alright?” Basil asks when the elevator doors have closed and they start moving up. He’s been watching Niall all night and this is one of the times where Niall kind of hates that his bodyguard is also his friend and almost a father figure sometimes.

“Yeah, Bas, fine,” he says. “Just tired. Been a long few days.”

“You’re okay to do that fan event show tomorrow though?”

“Yeah, course! Really, don’t worry Bas. Just gonna head right to my room now.”

Niall’s not sure why he doesn’t tell Basil that Shawn is almost here, but this kind of feels like something that’s just between the two of them, him and Shawn. So when Basil drops him off at the door to his room, he’s still under the impression that Niall is just gonna take a shower and go to bed. Instead, Niall frantically starts cleaning up his already tidy room before he jumps into the shower, washing off the sweat and cleaning himself very thoroughly but just as frantically.

His room phone rings when he’s still not wearing more than a towel and trying to get his hair to cooperate so it looks tousled in an attractive way and not just messy. Niall swears and runs to pick up, sounding a little breathless when he answers. It’s the receptionist telling him Shawn Mendes is there for him in such an overtly unimpressed voice that Niall knows she knows who they both are.

“Thanks, you can send him up,” he just says, then runs to throw on his pants, some soft shorts and an equally soft jumper. There’s nothing he can do about his hair now but one last look in the mirror tells him he looks alright for someone who’s currently touring the world and just got done with a gruelling workout. Hopefully Shawn will think so too.

There’s no time to drive himself crazy wondering what this all means or what he expects from tonight before there’s a knock on the door. Niall flings it open maybe a bit too eagerly and then Shawn’s there, grinning down at him a little bashfully.

“Bro, hey,” he says, and Niall lets out a laugh.

“Hi, mate.” The whole exchange feels platonic in a forced way until Shawn steps over the threshold and folds Niall up in a hug that brings their bodies too close and lasts for too long to keep up the charade. Niall breathes in deeply against Shawn’s shoulder, surprised once again by how tall Shawn actually is – he forgets every time, somehow – and pulls him all the way inside before he lets go.

He closes the door and turns back around to face Shawn, who’s smiling at him a little crookedly, bag slung over his shoulder still.

“Glad you’re here,” Niall says quietly and Shawn’s smile widens.

“Glad you didn’t tell me to fuck off,” he grins. “Happy late birthday, I guess.”

“You missed the party,” Niall says, starting to walk backwards towards the lounge of his suite. He’s put on a football game, he’s not even sure which one, just didn’t want to make it seem like he expects anything from Shawn.

“Didn’t come here for a party, did I?” Shawn’s face is serious when he says it and Niall blushes so furiously he has to turn around to hide it.

“Come in, put your bag wherever, do you want a drink? Food? We can order room service-”

“I had dinner on the plane,” Shawn interrupts, “but I’ll take a beer if you have that.”

“Who do you take me for?” Niall asks as he heads for the mini bar that’s well stocked with several kinds of beer.

Shawn’s still standing around a little awkwardly when Niall comes back with two open cans, bag by his feet now. It’s sort of a relief that he’s not as sure about everything as he tried to act up until now. After all, it’s the bumbling, earnest, awkward and surprisingly shy Shawn that Niall fell for.

 _Oh shit_ , he thinks as he sees Shawn stand there in the middle of his hotel room, wearing joggers, his hair soft and productless, _I’ve actually gone and fallen for him, then_.

“Sit down,” he says, gesturing towards the couch with one hand, careful not to spill the beer.

Shawn does and Niall follows, placing the beer on coasters on the little table in front of them before sitting down next to him, closer than necessary but still far away enough so they’re not touching. It doesn’t make a difference though, because as soon as he sits down, the hand width of air between them seems charged with tension, thick enough to physically feel it. This can’t just be Niall imagining things.

“So,” he says after the silence has been stretching on for too long, “you just came here on a whim to wish me a happy birthday?”

“Um, I guess?” Shawn laughs nervously. “We’ve been texting a lot these couple days and I was thinking about how long it’s been since I’ve actually seen you in person and I just...wanted to see you.”

Niall laughs, mostly because he’s not sure what else to do. The tension is still tangible. “Fair enough. Do I get a present, then?”

Shawn pales visibly. “Fuck, I-“

“I was kidding,” Niall says hurriedly, “shit, Shawnie, did you think I’d want anything when you came here, to another country, just for me?”

Shawn’s pale face flushes pink at that and he shrugs. “Could still get you a gift for next time, if you wanted.”

“Nah,” Niall says. “Could do with a proper birthday hug though.”

Shawn smiles. “I already hugged you earlier.”

“That was a hello hug,” Niall says, fake scandalised. “I deserve a birthday hug too.”

Shawn’s laughing now but he’s turned his body on the sofa so he’s facing Niall and he’s really quite unfairly pretty.

“Well, if you insist,” he says, grinning, eyes sparkling, and they’re both still kind of laughing as he opens his arms and slides closer to Niall until their legs knock and they can hug.

The laughter dies when Shawn squeezes Niall tight, and when he whispers “happy birthday, Niall” right by his ear, Niall has to suppress a full body shiver. Instead, he pushes his face into Shawn’s neck for a few seconds, closing his eyes and revelling in the fact that right now, in this hug, he feels more comfortable than he has in a long time.

When Shawn begins to pull back eventually, Niall only releases him reluctantly, and Shawn presses a lingering kiss to his cheek before either of them has let go completely. Niall imagines he can hear the electricity crackle around them, when really right now all he can hear is his heartbeat hammering in his ears. And then, suddenly, they’ve both half pulled away and Niall opens his eyes to find Shawn’s face right there, so close he could count his eyelashes – if Niall could tear his eyes off Shawn’s lips for a second. They’ve stopped hugging but Niall’s knee is pressed against Shawn’s thigh and their faces are so close he’d only have to lean in the tiniest bit, and doing it suddenly is the only thing Niall can think about.

And then Shawn’s hand grips Niall’s knee as he tilts his chin up, his lips parting from the movement and Niall’s self-control goes flying out the window. He pushes forward, catching Shawn’s lower lip between his. Shawn makes a noise in the back of his throat and pushes closer but Niall lets go again to whisper, “alright?”

“Yes,” Shawn presses out, sounding urgent, and then his mouth is on Niall’s again.

And Niall’s been thinking about kissing Shawn for a while now but you can never really imagine what it’s gonna be like to kiss a new person – and he would’ve underestimated it anyway. Maybe it’s all the pent up tension but this might truly be the best first kiss of his life, Niall thinks dizzily as Shawn’s big hand grips the back of his head as he lets himself be kissed.

“Fuck,” Shawn murmurs against Niall’s lips, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

Niall moves his kisses down the side of Shawn’s face to his jaw, then his neck, and pushes him onto his back with a gentle hand on his chest. “Me, too.”

Shawn’s still got a tight grip on Niall’s hair but moves his hand to the back of his neck as his other hand toys with the hem of Niall’s jumper before he pushes it inside and rests a warm hand against Niall’s back, pulling him on top of him.

“Hey,” Niall says, catching himself with his hands on both sides of Shawn’s head, “you sure you want this?”

“Yeah, man,” Shawn says, then laughs a little, “no, wait, can I take back the ‘man’? Yes, I want this. And I don’t mean it in a bro kind of way or whatever, friends with benefits, I don’t know. I want you.”

Niall grins. “Alright. Cool. Me too. I mean, I want you.”

“Right, glad we cleared that up,” Shawn says, clearly trying not to laugh. “Now can you come down here and keep kissing me?”

He doesn’t have to ask twice.

They kiss until Shawn starts whining underneath Niall, both hands now under Niall’s jumper and one leg wrapped around him where Niall’s gripping his thigh. “Bed,” he mumbles, then pulls back a little and asks, “Can we move to your bed?”

“Yes,” Niall says immediately, aware of just how turned on he is just from kissing and a little bit of rutting against each other desperately. It still takes quite a lot of effort to let go and get up off the sofa and it has nothing to do with the fact that Niall’s slowly starting to feel his workout. He pulls Shawn up by his hand and leads him towards the bedroom, stumbling a little when Shawn pulls him closer again.

“Woah,” Niall laughs, steadying them with one hand against the wall and the other on Shawn’s waist. “Calm down, babe.”

Shawn grins wide, a little feral, and has him pushed up against the wall in seconds.

“I like when you call me that,” he says, and then he’s kissing Niall again and Niall forgets everything he might’ve wanted to say.

Shawn’s hair is soft between Niall’s fingers while his own hands are pushing Niall’s jumper up his body until it’s all bunched up under his arms and Niall has to take his hands out of Shawn’s hair and lift his arm so Shawn can pull his jumper off. Shawn’s hoodie goes next, and Niall’s kind of amazed how scruffy and absolutely delightful his own chest feels pressed against Shawn’s smooth one. He runs his hands over Shawn’s defined pecs, fingers catching on his nipples and making him hiss, accidentally biting at Niall’s lip.

Shawn pulls back, eyes wide. “Sorry, oh my god, did I hurt you?”

“No,” Niall says, feels himself blush, “I liked that, actually.”

“Oh?” Shawn makes and then his grin is back again. “Good.”

They make it to the bedroom eventually and Shawn pulls off his joggers in front of the bed, hopping around on one leg when his foot catches in the fabric, making Niall laugh.

“Stop laughing,” Shawn gasps, laughing too as he falls back onto the bed, joggers still wrapped around his one foot. “This isn’t very sexy.”

Niall leans forward, kisses his knee and pulls Shawn’s trousers off his foot, dropping them on the floor. “I happen to find laughter very sexy.”

“Why are you still wearing your shorts, then?”

Still giggling, Niall shoves his shorts down his legs and steps out of them before getting onto the bed next to Shawn. “Better?”

“Much,” Shawn says, and then he’s kissing him again, arm going around Niall’s waist.

Niall rolls around so he’s hovering above Shawn again, moves his one leg between Shawn’s and pushes his hips down slowly. It has the desired effect as Shawn gasps against his mouth and arches his back a little, trying to tilt his hips up towards Niall. He’s fucking hot and Niall wants nothing more than to keep going but he feels like there’s still a few things they need to clear up before they go any further.

“Shawnie,” he says, trying to roll away, “we have to – have you done this before?”

“Yeah,” Shawn answers, tugging on his waist to get him closer again. “Don’t worry about me. This is really sweet but I’m a 19 year old confidently bisexual man and I would very much like to continue what we were doing now.”

“Right, good,” Niall says, already distracted by the kisses Shawn is pressing to every inch of skin he can reach, “I have condoms and lube but we can,” he pauses when Shawn grabs his ass and rolls his hips, “ _oh_. We can, um. Fuck. We can just keep doing this, if you want.”

“Off,” Shawn mumbles, pushing a hand into the back of Niall’s boxer briefs while the other tries to push them down.

It takes some skill to get rid of their pants without moving away from each other but they manage eventually even though it results in a few elbows or knees knocking. It makes them laugh though and if there’s one thing Niall loves, it’s people he can laugh with during sex. To him, laughter really is sexy.

Once Niall has Shawn in all his naked glory in front of him, he forgets about laughter for a while though. Despite Shawn’s protest and trying to keep him close, Niall sits back to look and enjoys how Shawn blushes under his gaze.

“Satisfied?” Shawn huffs, a little embarrassed.

Niall hums and kisses his stomach, rubs a finger over his hipbone. Shawn’s still shivering when Niall kisses his lips next. “Very proportional,” he whispers and Shawn pinches his side but still doesn’t stop trying to kiss him. Niall laughs, twitching sideways to escape the pinching. “Hey, that was a compliment! You’re bloody huge after all!”

“Better,” Shawn grins, and then his hand is on Niall’s dick so suddenly that his laughter tapers off into a moan. Shawn‘s hand is calloused and feels almost rough when he moves it up and down Niall’s dick, thumb swiping over the head to try and spread the precome gathering there. It’s still just a little too dry to feel really good and Niall is about to say something when Shawn asks, “Can I blow you?”

“Christ,” Niall pants, can’t seem to look away from Shawn’s mouth suddenly, “ _yes_.”

Shawn goes for sloppy right away and Niall collapses backwards, has to lie down and look away from Shawn getting him wet with his tongue before he sucks the head of Niall’s dick into his mouth and keeps going further down with every bop of his head.

Niall flings one arm across his eyes, the other one finds Shawn’s head and curls in his hair, holding on tightly. It makes Shawn hum around Niall and grip his hip to keep him still.

“If you keep going,” Niall says, trying his best to get out a coherent sentence even as he lifts his head and the sight of Shawn going down on him is almost too much, “this is gonna be over embarrassingly fast.”

Shawn pulls off for a moment to grin at him wickedly and says, “that’s kind of the goal, babe. We’ve got all night, you can fuck me for round two.”

Niall almost chokes and that prospect combined with how enthusiastically Shawn keeps going really has him coming in no time at all. Shawn swallows it all, which is fucking hot, especially when he kisses Niall deeply right after.

“Did you mean what you said?” Niall asks eventually, pulling away from the snog. He feels sated but not sleepy, and still turned on enough to know a second round is definitely in the cards for them.

“Yeah,” Shawn says, and he’s very hard against Niall’s hip. “Only if you want, of course.”

Niall hums and kisses him again, rolling them over so Shawn’s no longer half on top of him. “Wanna make you come first, though. How d’you feel about a couple fingers?”

Shawn moans. “Please.”

Niall kisses his chest, then down his tummy and swirls his tongue around the head of Shawn’s dick once, tasting the bitter precome. “Need ta get lube, darlin’,” he says when Shawn spreads his legs and tilts his hips upwards impatiently. He presses a kiss to his hip then stands up reluctantly to get the lube and a few condoms from his bag. He doesn’t intend to leave the bed again anytime soon.

Shawn looks lovely all spread out for him, and he takes one finger easily. Niall switches between blowing Shawn and jacking him off while he slowly fingers him open, adding a second finger and eventually even a third one. That’s all it takes, and when Niall perfectly synchronises the movement of both his hands, Shawn comes all over Niall’s hand and his own stomach with a muffled shout.

At this point, Niall’s starting to get hard again but he wipes his hand and Shawn’s stomach clean with a wet wipe and shuffles up the bed to be able to see Shawn’s face.

“Hi,” Shawn says, dopey smile on his face. His soft hair is ruffled and sticks to his sweaty forehead, and he’s the most beautiful thing Niall’s ever seen.

“Hey,” Niall says, his own smile growing on his face. “You’re beautiful.”

Shawn rolls on his side and reaches for him, tugs him close until they’re wrapped around each other. “Says you,” he mumbles right before he kisses Niall.

They snog lazily for a while until Shawn gets distracted tracing the lines of Niall’s face with soft fingers. It’s really fucking cute and makes Niall feel all soft and gooey inside, so he lets him, until a sudden thought forces its way out of his mouth.

“Did you even book a hotel room for tonight?”

Shawn’s face goes slack for a second, he drops his hand from Niall’s face and then looks really embarrassed all of a sudden. “Oh, god. I swear I wasn’t...that must look so presumptuous of me but I honestly just...didn’t think.”

Niall laughs and pecks his nose, wrapping his arm tighter around Shawn’s middle. “It’s alright, petal,” he says. “I would’ve let you sleep on my couch at the very least. Maybe not the bed if you hadn’t kissed me because I wouldn’t have survived that.”

“I promise I didn’t come here expecting you to have sex with me,” Shawn says, “I would never want to pressure you or anything.”

“Believe me,” Niall laughs a little, “I wanted this at least as much as you did.”

“Hmm,” Shawn makes, “good to know.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m really happy with how this night turned out,” Niall says. “And since I was promised even more fun…” His hand trails down Shawn’s back slowly and he watches Shawn’s eyes get darker.

“Yeah,” Shawn agrees, “let’s get to that right now.”

His muscles are gonna be sore as hell, Niall thinks as he rolls on top of Shawn to kiss him, a little messily, but it’s _so_ gonna be worth it.

 

“You know what,” Niall mumbles sleepily a long time later.

“Hm?” Shawn makes, sounding half asleep. His fingers twitch on Niall’s waist but he doesn’t open his eyes.

“My album is done,” Niall says, turning his head until his chin is digging into Shawn’s biceps and he opens his eyes fully, focusing on Niall, “but this feels like a night you could write a song about.”

 


End file.
